


Kris needs to get laid

by Varik_Anderson



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson
Summary: The next day after the events of chapter one of Deltarune, Kris begins his killing spree. He's already killed Alphys, and now, he's looking for a new target...But who should it be?...Oh yeah.Her.





	Kris needs to get laid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb lewd thing I wrote because I was in a lewd mood.

As you walk into the main hallway of the school, you think about everything that happened to you yesterday.

That motherfucker took your body away from you.

And they have the nerve to still be watching even now.

But this isn't their story. It's yours.

You're going to show them what happens when people try to control you.

You glance at the knife, and it gleams in the dull light of the early morning, in spite of how dusty it is.

You laugh to yourself.

That annoying lizard never knew what hit her.

The bitch that made you go alone with **her.**

Because of her, you experienced a lot of things you didn't want to experience.

You remember the fear that rushed through your entire body as she pinned you to the locker.

The dread at not being able to do anything to stop her.

Not being in control of your body.

But now you are.

And you're going to show her what it's like to feel like a caged animal, trapped and afraid.

And ready to go for the jugular.

You quietly wonder when the other students are going to show up.

How many of them will you kill to make a point to this entity?

Will Susie really show up early after she's only known you for a day?

You chuckle to yourself at the idea of Susie considering you a friend and valuing your opinion enough to wake up early for you.

How ridiculous. Sleep is more important than anything.

It's the only time you're truly free.

You hear the quiet sound of breathing gradually increase in volume behind you, accompanied by footsteps.

A familiar raspy voice hits your ears.

"G'morning, Kris..."

She sounds tired.

Hah. How pathetic.

She actually bothered to get up early for you.

That's fine. She gets to die early, too.

You hear the obnoxious sound of Susie yawning, an odd mixture between a human's yawn and a quiet roar.

You feel a slight tingle in your abdomen.

The same tingle you felt when she pinned you to the locker.

She's going to pay.

That bitch is going to pay for making you feel like that.

"So what's up, Kris? Why'd you drag me out of bed?"

You don't answer.

You're staring at the floor.

You numbly shuffle your feet until you are facing Susie.

Your heart is pounding, even though you're holding your most trusted companion.

You look up slightly, and you remember how much bigger Susie is than you.

Even though she's a woman, she's still a monster.

And she's still stronger than you.

...

But you have a knife.

"..."  
"Kris...?"  
"Hey, what's up?"

You take a step towards Susie.

She doesn't budge.

"Hey, Kris... what's up with that knife you're holding?"

"And that look in your eye..."

"You have a problem with me, Kris?"

In a motion so fast you barely even register the movements necessary to make it, you run at an incredible speed towards Susie.

You slash the knife at her chest.

It creates a gash in her tank top.

She unleashes an angry howl of disbelief.

An odd black substance is oozing out of the cut in her chest, but she doesn't seem to be in pain.

Her facial expression shifts into one of fury.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Kris!?"

You swing the knife again, but Susie dodges.

You begin relentlessly swinging the knife at Susie.

You manage to inflict a few minor injuries on her.

Strangely, she seems to mostly be defending.

...

Why won't she fight back?

You're trying to kill her, after all.

You lunge at Susie, and her body collides with the locker as her eyes widen in surprise.

One of the lockers swings open and a few pieces of paper spill out onto the floor.

You stare at Susie on the floor as she rubs her head.

Before she can properly react, you jump on her and grab her by the throat.

Or rather, you try to.

Her neck is surprisingly thick, and your hand can't quite wrap all the way around it.

You settle for putting your hand on her shoulder, and pointing the knife at her throat with your other hand.

Susie's reptilian eyes widen, and her breathing becomes a bit faster.

A small bit of her black blood oozes out of a cut on her head, and trickles into her matted, shaggy hair.

You giggle nervously.

You try to bring yourself to plunge the knife into her throat, but for some reason, you can't make your arm do the stabbing motion necessary for that.

Susie's eyes narrow.

Before you can realize what is happening, a searing pain shoots through you as you drop the knife and double over in pain, clutching your groin.

Fuck.

She kicked you in the place you hate the most.

Overwhelming pain and nausea seeps through you as you quietly whimper on the floor, clutching your shattered pride and testicles.

"What the fuck's your problem, Kris?"

Susie kicks you across the floor, and you skid a bit.

You're still in so much pain you can barely move, and you have an overwhelming urge to vomit.

You try to get up and run from Susie, but she grabs you and pins you to the ground with incredible agility.

Her yellow eyes pierce through your nonexistent soul as you helplessly gaze at her.

You feel the fear and dread come back again.

This time, she really will eat your face.

She quietly pants, and you feel her foul breath hit your nostrils, and you try even harder not to vomit.

"What's wrong, Kris? Weren't you going to kill the big scary monster?"

Her voice sounds oddly pained, but you can't tell if it's from the wounds, or if it's because she fooled herself into believing she was your friend.

...

Her knee bumps against something.

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh no, No, NO.

You feel a trickle of sweat run down your forehead.

Susie falls silent.

...

"No way..."

"There's no fucking way..."

You feel Susie grab the top of your leggings.

This isn't real.

This can't be happening.

She slowly pulls them all the way down.

Now you're in just your boxers and your striped shirt.

You desperately wish you didn't have a penis.

Susie stares at your erection, which is threatening to tear right through your boxers.

It's so hard it hurts.

"..."

"Holy shit..."

"There is no fucking way your dick is that big..."

You tell Susie that you're sorry, and that you didn't mean it.

She snorts.

Without saying another word, she yanks your boxers off.

You try to scramble away from her, but she pins you down with her free hand.

She really is a lot stronger than you are.

Her other hand is on your thigh, and inching dangerously close to your fully erect cock.

"What the hell... I didn't know they could get this big on humans..."

You frantically tell Susie not to touch it and to stop staring at it.

She begins gently poking at the tip with her pointed fingernail.

You wince at the pain.

In a final moment of defiance, you attempt to kick Susie in the crotch as hard as you can.

As your bare foot makes contact with her jeans, she just quietly laughs.

You feel a rush of fear and a new sensation you can't identify.

It's not dissimilar to the sensation you feel when you need to masturbate, but it's much stronger than it normally is.

She touches the tip of your cock with her finger, and a thin trail of viscous, clear liquid comes out as she pulls her finger away.

"Heh. Does me pinning you down like this turn you on, Kris?"

"Your face is really red and you're breathing crazy fast..."

She gently wraps her hand around your cock.

In spite of how big her hands are, there's still a little room for her to move her hand up and down the length of your shaft.

You try in vain to stifle the moan that comes out.

"Aww, what's wrong, Kris?"

"Feel helpless? Scared?"

She begins stroking faster.

You feel a sensation building in the deepest part of your body.

You bite your lower lip.

"What's the matter? You were a lot more confident when you were holding that knife..."

You glance at the back of the hallway, near the locker.

You see the knife lying there.

You wish you still had it.

The pressure in your balls is building.

You bite your lower lip so hard that it feels like you're going to draw blood.

You try as hard as you can to hold it in, but...

A powerful sensation sweeps through your body as two thick ropes of cum shoot out of you, and you let out a pained sigh.

Susie keeps stroking you as a few droplets splutter out of the tip.

"Wow. I've never seen a guy, let alone a human guy, cum before."

"It's really sticky and it smells nasty as hell."

Susie quietly sniffs the air as she continues stroking you.

It's not even pleasurable any more, if it even was in the first place.

Your dick is so sensitive it almost feels like it's on fire.

You plead with Susie to stop, or at least slow down.

Susie licks a little of your jizz off of her face.

"Heh. Hey, Kris..."

Susie lets go of your erection, stands up, and grinds her foot into your chest.

You feel like you could cry from the pain.

You look on in horror as Susie appears to be unbuttoning her jeans.

You frantically struggle to get her foot off of you, but it's no use.

She continues to laugh, her laugh a raspy croak that rattles through the hallway.

"C'mon, Kris. What're you so afraid of?"

"I can tell this is turning you on."

"Look, it hasn't gone down at all."

"You're really enjoying this, huh?"

"You're a real freak, aren't you, Kris?"

You feel Susie's jeans hit your legs, and by extension, the floor.

You try to avoid looking at her genitals, but you can't seem to resist.

...

Her pussy is a slightly darker shade of purple than the rest of her.

She takes her foot off of you and grabs you by the shirt again.

She pins you to the locker as she kicks her jeans away.

You look down at the knife.

If only you could reach it...

"You like this, Kris?"

"Does this make you rock hard?"

Susie opens her mouth and starts licking your face with her tongue.

Her disgusting breath seeps into your nostrils, but for some reason, you no longer feel like throwing up.

...

Suddenly, Susie kisses you.

You feel a rush of excitement surge through your heart.

Your real heart.

You turn your head away.

...

You realize that you're crying.

"Kris...?"

...

Susie's grip on you loosens slightly.

...

Susie sighs.

Susie wordlessly throws you to the ground and pounces on top of you.

You observe her lining up the rough, yet still somehow quite inviting folds of her cunt with your cock, which is still at full mast.

You tell Susie that this isn't how you want to lose your virginity.

She doesn't appear to be listening.

"..."  
"Like this, right?"

She slowly lowers herself onto your cock.

You feel your tip graze against her entrance, the warm air from her insides somehow making your dick harder than it has ever been before.

She nervously coughs, and then swallows.

She deeply inhales.

Suddenly, she presses her pussy down onto your cock.

You're so overwhelmed by the sensation that you let loose a sound that's somewhere between a moan and a scream.

"Ggggggaaahhhh..."

Susie sucks in air through her crooked teeth.

Only the tip has gone in, and it already feels like you're about to blow.

Susie pushes herself into you, and her warm cunt envelops your penis.

It feels incredible.

You think back to the time you tried to stick your dick into your mother's pie when it came out of the oven, and that doesn't even come close to how good this feels.

Instead of being sticky and scalding hot, it's bumpy and slippery, and very pleasantly warm.

Susie exhales, her voice sounding pained, and her facial expression contorted into a twisted grimace.

"...Fuck..."

"This hurts like hell..."

You wish you were feeling pain right now.

You've forgotten about the knife completely.

With her hands still on your shoulders, she starts moving.

You see her oddly mammalian breasts swaying behind the cut you made in her tank top.

You feel like you're going to cum at any moment.

...

But then suddenly, another feeling wells up inside you.

You recognize it.

It's determination.

You think back to the time you tried to kill yourself, and how you woke up to the previous day.

As if it had never happened.

You can't let her win.

You won't let her win.

Susie quietly breathes as she slowly bounces on your cock.

Her facial expression is hard to read.

She looks distant, as if she's lost in thought.

You ask Susie if you can fondle her breasts.

That brings her out of the trance she seemed to be in.

She looks at you scornfully.

"What? You're just trying to get me to let go of you so you can grab your knife again."

You sigh.

You very quietly tell Susie that you're enjoying this.

She stares at you.

You tell her that you won't pick up the knife, and that you mean it.

Susie's eyes widen a little.

She reaches over and grabs the knife, and flings it down the hallway.

It hits the wall at the other end with a dull thud.

"There. Now I know you won't try anything."

You don't even care about the knife any more.

Susie takes her hands off of your shoulders, and leans closer to you, so you can reach her breasts.

She gently places her hands on your arms as you reach for and gently squeeze her breasts.

A moan that sounds oddly human escapes from her lips.

She begins leisurely grinding on your cock.

You feel the walls of her cunt caress your dick from all sides.

You try to hold your breath so you can feel more of the sensation.

You realize that you're also moaning a little now, and you don't care.

...

You ask Susie if you can kiss her.

She leans in closer to your face, and you wrap your arms around her, as she wraps her arms around you.

She starts grinding faster, as your kisses get deeper and more passionate.

You feel a sensation building up inside of you.

You try to stay determined, but you can tell that you're close.

Susie sits up and starts grinding on you even faster, gently fondling her clit with one hand as her other hand gropes her breast.

You put your hands on Susie's legs and grip her as tightly as you can.

She's surprisingly soft, all things considered.

...

You tell Susie that you're about to cum.

"Ugh, really? Can't you go for just a little longer?"

"God, I'm so close..."

You desperately try as hard as you can to stop your impending ejaculation, and you feel the sensation die down slightly.

You feel like you won't be able to do that again.

Susie grinds on you with a considerable amount of force, both of her hands wildly fondling herself as she starts panting more and more frantically.

You grab her even more tightly.

"Kris! Ah, fuck! Kris!"

You can't hold it in any more.

You tell Susie that if she doesn't stop, you're going to cum inside of her.

She doesn't appear to hear you as she keeps grinding on you.

Her eyes look glassy.

Suddenly, Susie violently shudders, and lets out a sound that's somewhere between a scream of ecstasy and a roar.

You feel her clamp down hard on your cock, the walls of her pussy squeezing the life out of you, and you finally get pushed over the edge.

You cum incredibly hard inside of Susie, climaxing with her.

She howls with pleasure as you as try and fail not to scream.

You shoot rope after rope deep inside of her.

You feel a trail of drool ooze out of your mouth.

You close your eyes as you shiver and moan from the sheer bliss washing over you.

Both of you are shaking.

...

Susie is quietly panting, her breath gradually working its way into your nasal passages.

...

She lets out a long sigh, and then she gasps.

"Oh, shit!"

"Did you actually cum inside of me?!"

You open your eyes and stare at Susie.

She lifts herself off of you, as thick white gobs of your cum ooze out of her and splash onto your striped shirt.

"Holy shit, there's so much of it..."

Susie stares at the puddle of cum that is forming on your shirt and your stomach.

Your dick twitches slightly.

You're completely spent.

"Uhh..."

"Uhhhhhhhhh..."

"Um..."

"..."

"...Kris?"

You keep staring at Susie, panting a bit.

"Can humans get monsters pregnant?"

You tell Susie that humans probably can't get monsters pregnant, but that you're not sure.

Susie blankly stares at the cum that is staining your shirt.

"Well, if they can, you're gonna have hell to pay, Kris..."

Susie leans down to your face.

"But I think I'm okay with that."

She tenderly kisses you.

You feel a warm tingle rush through you.

...

You're filled with Determination.

... 

You feel your file save.

Oh shit.

Oh NO.

Susie picks up her jeans and walks to the bathroom.

Oh god oh no oh fuck oh shit.

...

...

You sigh. You can't change what's already happened today.

You ponder what will happen when people see the dust that was Alphys.

You look over to where Susie threw the knife, but it's not there any more.

She took it.

Somehow, you aren't bothered by this.

You wonder what this means for you and Susie going forward.

Are you in a relationship now?

You slowly stand up, your legs still shaking from the orgasm, and you pick up your leggings and your boxers.

You put them back on as you look at the cum stain that is hardening on your shirt.

You don't feel any anger towards anyone, any more.

You quietly chuckle to yourself.

Heh.

Losing your virginity to a monster feels so right.

You sigh as you wonder what to do next, when a familiar face walks in through the front door.

Ah, fuck.

It's him.

Birdface.

"Come to school with a stain on your shirt? What, have you been sniffing glue again?"

...

You tell Berdly to shut the fuck up.

He snorts and walks away.

You feel a small pang of rage welling up inside of you.

But it doesn't matter.

As long as Susie's around, you'll be okay.

You smile to yourself as you go into what used to be Alphys's classroom, and sit in one of the chairs, the cum stain on your shirt in plain view of anyone who might walk in.

...

Your chest flutters as you feel genuine happiness for the first time since Asriel left.

Today is the start of the rest of your life.

And damned if it doesn't feel good.


End file.
